Et ça bascule
by Chome-chan
Summary: A peine sortie du couvent, Sakura se voit contrainte de devoir épouser Orochimaru. Cependant, la rencontre avec son neveu Sasori pourrait bien faire basculer les choses.


**Titre : **Et ça bascule  
><strong>Raiting : <strong>K +  
><strong>Genre : <strong>Romance – Tragédie  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Sakura & Sasori  
><strong>Résumé :<strong> A peine sortie du couvent, Sakura se voit contrainte de devoir épouser Orochimaru. Cependant, la rencontre avec son neveu Sasori pourrait bien faire basculer les choses.  
><strong>N.A :<strong> Oui ce pairing est de loin le plus récurant de mes fics xD N'empéche que je me lasse pas d'écrire dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE-SHOT<strong>

**ET CA BASCULE**

**«**Croyais-tu qu'une chute puisse faire autant de dégâts ? Tomber d'une falaise, sans se rattraper. S'écraser avec la finesse d'un oisillon tombé de son nid. Pousser un cri sourd inutile, sans écho dans cet espace désert, et attendre le crâne en sang que la mort vienne te chercher ? J'aurai de loin préféré mourir quand j'y repense. Vivre est bien trop douloureux, tu sais. Mais ne l'ai-je pas un peu cherché hein ? Par une envie toute égoïste j'ai basculé. Par simple envie j'ai laissé la déchéance m'étreindre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, malgré ces jambes devenues inutiles, malgré les tourments que m'inflige les séquelles de ma chute, je suis incapable de regretter mes choix finaux. Même à présent, alors que les larmes dégoulinent de mes joues, qu'elles tombent, noyant quelques uns des mots que je viens tout juste d'inscrire, je suis incapable... Incapable de regretter... Fais en de même toi aussi; ne me regrette pas. Je t'autorise simplement à me pleurer, mais je t'interdis de me rejoindre dessous terre. J'ai toute seule décidé de basculer et je ne veux pas t'entrainer avec moi, j'en ai déjà trop fais, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne me fais pas croire que non ! Je me souviens si bien de toute notre histoire...**»**

**OOO**

A seize ans, la jeunesse est trompeuse n'est-ce pas. Les histoires à bases de princes et de princesses que l'on se conte, cachées dans un coin du couvent, n'aident pas l'esprit à se développer comme il le faut. Je le sais, la mère supérieur l'a toujours dit. Pourtant on s'en fichait. Ces histoires étaient trop belles ! Ces jeunes hommes trop séduisants par leur idéaux. Mes amies du couvent et moi, on ne cessait de soupirer à leur mention, et je m'endormais la tête toute pleine de dragons, plutôt que de cantiques. Hé là, je m'en fiche bien de ne pas savoir par cœur les prières que l'on doit réciter pendant la messe. Ino et moi avons toujours mimer de nos lèvres ce qu'il fallait dire, sans jamais se faire prendre... Enfin peut-être un fois, mais depuis nous avons toujours fais attention !

Passée le couvent, quand j'en suis sortie donc, je m'en suis retournée chez mes parents. Ces derniers m'avaient tout juste sortie pour me faire épouser ce qu'ils appelaient un bon parti. Moi, j'aurai plutôt appelé ça un vieux serpent. Où était donc mon prince, ce bel homme de mes rêves, sensé enchanter chacune de mes journées ? Voyant la tête de mon futur époux, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse être mon dit prince. Sa peau avait beau avoir la pâleur des nobles, son visage la finesse des aristocrates, il me dégoûtait par ses petits yeux tirant sur un jaune perfide et son sourire trop élastique. Je ne souhaite même pas imaginer ce qu'il cachait sous ses riches habits.

Le dégoût s'emparait de moi à chaque baiser qu'il me donnait. Et on osait me dire chanceuse d'avoir un tel homme ! Ma mère disait qu'il comblerait mes journées. Loin de moi l'idée de le juger simplement sur le physique, la mère supérieur au couvent disait à ce sujet qu'il fallait croire en la beauté de l'âme, mais je m'excuse, tel être ne pourra jamais, ô grand dieu jamais même, faire de mes journées, des soleils.  
>Mais mon jeune âge faisant, je ne pouvais pas désobéir au choix de mes parents. Ces derniers m'étant naturellement supérieur. Me contentant de subir leur choix, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, pour pleurer tout mon saoul, laissant mes yeux rougis et mes lèvres tremblantes à chaque fois que l'on me demandais si j'allais bien. Je fis dans un premier temps croire que j'étais indisposée... Mais cela ne pouvait décemment par durer plus d'une semaine. Alors j'inventais mensonge sur mensonge, faisant croire que l'air d'ici troublait mes poumons, habitués aux odeurs du couvent. Tout était bon pour éviter de trop voir ce serpent.<p>

Je ne sais pas s'il devina les causes de mes supposés troubles, mais il arriva à faire en sorte que je loge pendant plusieurs semaines en sa demeure. Grand manoir familiale, dans lequel il vivait lui et quelques domestique. Je vous laisse bien évidemment imaginer à combien la nouvelle m'a troublé et combien de torrents de larmes j'ai versé à son annonce. Diable, j'aurai tout fait pour mourir ! Quelle horreur qu'être un temps indeterminé enfermée chez ce serpent. Et ne croyez pas que sortie du couvent je sois toute innocente. Soit, je rougis de mon savoir en la matière, mais je dois bien avouer que nos lectures à Ino et moi étaient quelques fois plus tournées dans la pratique que la théorie... Si la mère supérieur l'avait apprit, je ne désir même pas savoir quelle serait la teneur de la taloche que nous nous serions prises.

Pour en revenir à mon serpent de futur époux, je devais donc m'en aller chez lui. Je venais depuis quelques mois à peine de m'installer confortablement dans la propriété de mon père, que l'on m'envoyais déjà ailleurs. J'en aurai hurlé de dépit, tellement ça me fut douloureux d'emprunter les routes pour sa demeure.  
>Dans le carrosse qui m'entraînais un peu plus à chaque instant chez mon amoureux <em>(différencier amoureux et amant !)<em>, je ne cessais de contenir mon angoisse, ma respiration se faisant tout de même trouble sous le corset de velours que je portais. Ma main ne cessait de triturer une des longues mèches de cheveux roses que la nature m'avait offerte. Mon amoureux disait qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Rien que pour ça, je me serai bien rasée le crâne... Ah idioties enfantines, non ?

Une domestique m'accompagnais sur le chemin de l'allé, veillant à ma santé, selon les dires de mon père. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle avait les qualités pour le faire, mais sa conversation durant le long trajet, suffit à me dénouer la gorge.

Quand nous fûmes au lieu du manoir, je descendis du fiacre, acceptant d'une mauvaise grâce voilée, la main de mon serpent. Son sourire toujours aussi élastique, s'agrandit proportionnellement à mon horreur. Il baisa ma main, qui se mit d'ailleurs à trembler à ce simple contact. Et croyais-m'en, il prit tout cela pour un élan d'excitation... Qu'on me flagelle !  
>« Je suis très heureux que vous soyez ici mademoiselle Sakura » dit-il, sa voix trainant sur les S.<br>Je hochais la tête. Quoi faire d'autre ? Il fallait bien me résigner à me montrer douce et... aimante envers lui. C'est ce que les sœurs du couvent nous apprenaient. Bande de démones. J'aurai bien mieux préféré être libertine, que ça.

Entrant dans son Manoir, qui malgré tout fut à mon goût, je vis quelques domestiques se saisir de mes bagages et les emmener dans ce qui deviendrait mes appartements pour la durée de mon séjour. Je fus alors informée de la présence d'un autre personnage en ces lieux. A la malheur pensais-je dans l'instant, quand il m'annonça que son neveu était là. Je m'imaginais déjà une version plus jeune, mais tout aussi laide que lui.  
>« Il se prénomme Akasuna no Sasori... Je m'excuse qu'il ne soit pas là, mais il a de grandes tendances à se laisser envahir par ses études. »<br>« Aucune importance ! » m'empressais-je de dire.  
>Oh là oui, moins je le verrai, mieux je m'en porterai pensais-je sur le moment. Bien évidemment tout changea pas la suite.<p>

Pour en venir d'ailleurs à ce basculement, il me faut avancer un peu dans les faits. Toute la première semaine, j'appris à découvrir ce manoir, qui se trouva être plus grand que je ne l'aurait crut. Étant enfaîte établi à la campagne, le terrain gagnait en superficie. Un petit jardin à la française, orné d'une roserai venait même à m'égayer en ces temps que je jugeais malheureux. Au moins eut-il l'effet de m'éviter de rencontrer le neveu et même mon serpent. Car c'est vrai que de toute la première semaine je ne vis aucun être s'apparentant à mon amoureux. Et je ne m'en plaignis pas, malgré les excuses d'Orochimaru – mon futur époux, à ce propos.

Pourtant, dans le courant de la deuxième semaine, alors que j'arpentais l'un des couloirs, sans de réelle destination que là où mes pas voudraient bien me mener, je vis une porte s'ouvrir sur ma gauche. Je m'arrêtais comme par automatisme et regardais qui donc sortait de cette pièce que j'étais sûr de ne jamais avoir visité.  
>Me faisant dos, le personnage que je vis, avait des cheveux roux flamboyant tout décoiffés et des habits, qui même de dos, me semblait chiffonner. Il se passa une main que je remarquais très fine dans ses cheveux, avant de soupirer bruyamment.<br>« Depuis quand ne suis-je pas sorti de mon atelier... » lâcha-t-il se croyant assurément seul.  
>N'osant pas le couper dans le fil de ses pensées, je continuais de l'observer. Sa voix avait des accents étrangers, mais beaux. Loin des S trainant de mon vieux serpent. Sur le coup je fus curieuse de voir ce à quoi il ressemblait de face. Étrangement, même sans l'avoir vu de face, il me plaisait. Je me sentais attirer par son ton blasé.<p>

J'ouvris la bouche à plusieurs reprises, hésitant à l'interpeller, quand ses pas allants ostensiblement pour s'éloigner, me décidèrent.  
>« Euh, hum... Excusez-moi ? » dis-je avec la timidité de mon âge.<br>Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir, se tournant aussitôt vers moi, vaguement étonné de ne pas se trouver seul je suppose. Comme je le constatais, il était beau et son visage avait autant de finesse que ses doigts. Des yeux couleurs de bois aux paupières qui tombent, mêlés aux cernes qu'il avait, lui donnait un délicieux air de philosophe. Et ses cheveux... Je n'avais jamais vu roux tournant si bien sur le rouge sanglant, sans faire laid. Son visage s'accordait si bien avec ces derniers. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas épouser tel adonis, plutôt qu'un vieux serpent desséché ?  
>Mon attirance pour lui était alors purement physique. A vrai dire, dans un endroit aussi vide de monde, je ne m'étonne pas d'avoir basculer pour le premier jeune homme de mon âge présent. Bien que lui, un peu plus vieux que moi, avait dans son visage un je ne sais quoi de purement fascinant. Plus qu'un être normal... Mais après avoir connu le vieux serpent d'Orochimaru et son air faux, tout pouvait paraître normal.<br>« Vous êtes... ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant.  
>Moi-même je le fixais, oubliant avec honte la bienséance. Était-ce le coup de foudre si bien connu des contes de fées que je lisais au couvent ? Ou bien mon imagination me le faisait imaginer ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment l'interpréter, mais j'eus tout de suite de la sympathie pour ce garçon.<br>« Sakura Haruno. » l'informai-je avec une certaine douceur dans la voix.  
>Je le vis prendre un air pensif, tandis que sa main passait dans ses cheveux, dans un geste hypnotisant. J'interprétais les choses avec la naïveté de mon âge je crois. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne l'ai jamais regretté.<br>« La fiancée d'Orochimaru ? » déclara-t-il, m'arrachant une grimace.  
>Que j'avais honte d'être associée à un tel être. J'aurai tellement voulu être libre de ma condition, pas enfermée sous le joug d'un serpent. Alors je hochais doucement la tête, préférant me taire. Un simple oui aurait put m'effondrer. Et je ne sais pas s'il remarqua ma détresse à cet instant, mais depuis, il fit toujours tout pour m'éloigner de ce sujet sensible.<br>« Je suis Akasuna no Sasori, neveu d'Orochimaru. » informa-t-il.  
>Au vu de son ton, il ne semblait pas plus que ça apprécier son oncle. Oh joie, pensais-je alors. Peut-être pourrions nous devenir compagnons d'infortune, non ? J'étais loin de savoir que mon envie serai toute réalisée, même dépassée...<p>

Car vous savez, cette banale rencontre dans une couloir, qui fut d'ailleurs rapidement écourtée par le besoin de Sasori d'aller se restaurer, ne cessa de se répéter par la suite. Nos rencontres devenaient fréquentes, presque voulues. Oui, j'avoue avoir emprunté des couloirs où je savais le trouver. Et lui même du faire exprès de me rejoindre dans les jardins une ou deux fois. Je buvais ses paroles en souriant, écoutais sans jamais me lasser ses grands discours sur l'art des marionnettes. Tout en lui semblait m'éloigner de la réalité d'un prochain mariage avec Orochimaru. Mariage qui ne cessait d'être reporté à mon grand bonheur. Car mon amoureux était appelé par de là les frontières. Une guerre n'allait pas tarder et l'on avait besoin de ses obscures services. Je ne m'en suis jamais plainte. Ou du moins pas avec sincérité.

Ce qui termina de me faire basculer, fut un voyage que du entreprendre Orochimaru. Il m'informa qu'il devait s'en aller rencontrer quelqu'un et ne rentrerait que dans un minimum de trois semaines. Je serai incapable de vous décrire la joie que j'ai ressenti à cette annonce. Sasori et moi étions alors très proches, même si nos rencontres restaient dans la limite de la discrétion, pour ne pas intriguer le serpent. Car enfaîte, lui et moi exécrions Orochimaru et ne voulions pas le voir plus que la séance ne nous l'obligeait. J'avais ainsi apprit qu'il s'enfermait dans son atelier pour éviter de le voir. Dieu que le serpent inspirait le dégoût. En son être suintait une aura malsaine. Et je me retenais de penser au soir où je devrai partager sa couche.

Mais loin de pleurer mon destin, sur l'instant je ne pensais qu'à informer mon compagnon d'infortune. Enfin... Il était déjà au courant, mais la joie faisant, j'entrai dans son atelier lui dire la chose et cela dés que qu'Orochimaru fut monté dans son fiacre.  
>« Sasori, Sasori ! » dis-je entrant essoufflée dans son atelier.<br>Je le vis alors, toujours aussi beau dans sa désinvolture, en train de visser quelques parties d'une poupée, entre elles.  
>« Oui Sakura? » dit-il sans me regarder.<br>« Le serpent s'en est allé pour trois semaines ! » l'informais-je.  
>Prenant des aises que je me permettais que depuis peu, je venais derrière lui, posant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mes doigts frôlaient avec délicatesse sa chemise et je me retenais d'en rougir. Je reconnaissais avoir quelques penchant pour le jeune homme, sans oser l'exprimer pourtant. Je craignais trop qu'il ne me le retourne pas.<br>Agissant toujours dans sa désinvolture, Sasori délaissa sa poupée, penchant la tête en arrière, son regard marron se plantant dans le mien.  
>« Je le sais déjà Sakura. »<br>« Ah... oh... » soufflais-je, embarrassée.  
>Je m'écartais de la chaise, détournant le visage. Ça n'était pas Orochimaru qui m'arracherait de telles réactions... Mais ça n'était pas Sasori que j'épouserai.<br>Ce dernier, je le savais me regardais en coin, sans doute intrigué de mon comportement, que je ne m'expliquais pas, ou plutôt si... Je tombais sous le charme du beau neveu. C'était si simple que ça. Et douloureux. Car jamais je ne l'aurai.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, au même titre que je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. A vrai dire, depuis qu'Orochimaru avait quitté la tanière, celui que je considérais à présent comme un ami, s'aventurait de plus en plus avec moi. Ses mains s'égaraient quelques fois dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres restaient longtemps appuyées sur mes mains. J'étais loin de savoir comment interpréter tout ceci. J'avais beau connaître la théorie, les livres n'expliquaient pas mots pour mots chaque situations de la vie. Heureusement que Sasori lui, s'y connaissait mieux...

Un soir, l'on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Parée d'une chemise d'été je partie ouvrir, pensant voir une domestique. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber nez à nez sur Sasori. Je fus prise d'un fort rougissement, tandis qu'il souriait l'air tranquille. Et, tandis que je reculais dans ma chambre, gênait, le beau roux en profita pour entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
>« Quelle tenue Sakura. » dit-il d'un ton mutin.<br>Je tirai alors sur la chemise, m'excusant à demi-mot.  
>« Je ne pensais pas te voir toi. » dis-je doucement.<br>« Oh... Veux-tu que je m'en aille alors ? »  
>« Non ! Bien sur que non... Reste... Mais voulais-tu quelque chose en particulier ? »<br>Sasori était un manipulateur. Il savait quoi dire pour empêcher les gens de refuser ses caprices. Or, quand il me demandais si je voulais qu'il s'en aille, j'étais tout juste incapable de refuser. Pire encore, quand il s'approcha de moi, posant une main à ma taille, je me voyais figeais, les yeux dans les siens.  
>« Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines et nous nous sommes étonnamment rapprochés, tu ne trouves pas ? »<br>« Euh... Oui, c'est vrai. » dis-je, baissant les yeux, rouge.  
>« Tu me plais beaucoup. » dit-il tout à trac.<br>Je relevais les yeux vers lui, étonnée et gênée. Il n'avait mit aucun tact dans sa phrase. Et je ne crois pas qu'il en cherchait spécialement. Je pense même qu'il était assuré de voir ses paroles prises positivement. Après tout, j'ai bien remarqué par la suite à quel point il était fin observateur. Et moi, si gauche dans mon attitude envers lui, était si facilement interprétable.  
>« Oh... Je... Eh bien... » bafouillais-je lamentablement. « Sasori... Me dire ça... Je suis la fiancée de ton oncle, tu sais ? »<br>Je m'enfonçais dans ma propre stupidité. Pourquoi lui dire une telle chose ? Pourquoi vouloir me présenter comme vertueuse, surtout pour être comme Orochimaru.  
>« Je... Ne te plais pas Sakura ? » demanda-t-il avec une douceur voilée de mélancolie.<br>« Si ! Mais... mais... »  
>Quand je disais qu'il savait manipuler, c'était à un point fou. Il me faisait toujours dire ce qu'il voulait et savez manier les expressions avec une facilité rare. Je l'ai souvent vu passer de la colère à la joie, du sérieux à la fausse gaucherie. Moi je m'en suis toujours trouvée incapable. Mais il disait aimer cette partie de moi. Cette candeur et franchise.<br>« Mais quoi ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon oncle... Ne te laisse pas entraver par lui... Ne voudrais-tu pas d'un amant ? »  
>Cette proposition me rendit rouge. Un amant, comme dans les livres. C'était vivre un conte éveillée, non ? Mais moi, finirai-je au bras de l'amant ou plutôt à celui de l'époux ? La vie réelle n'était pas aussi belle que celle fictive. Pourtant j'avais envie de courir le risque. Sasori possédait ce quelque chose qui me retournais le cœur. Le faisais battre avec une douceur envoutante. Son attitude, ses regards, tous chez lui me plaisait. Alors je hochais la tête timidement et lui m'envoya un sourire satisfais.<p>

Je basculais donc. Je devenais la poupée de ce marionnettiste aux cheveux de feu. Et cela me plaisais. Combien de fois me retrouva-t-il dans ma chambre, me donnant de langoureux baisers sur les lèvres, me poussant sur mon lit, si froid quand il partait. Il n'allait jamais trop loin dans ses actes, respectant malgré tout les vœux de la pureté. Mais il jouait beaucoup avec moi. Comme parée de fils invisibles, j'étais obéissante à ce qu'il voulait, ne le contredisant jamais.

Cependant, il fallut que notre quiétude prit fin. Car mon futur époux se devait bien de rentrer au bercail. Et malgré les mots doux qu'il me glissait à l'oreille, promettant de m'entrainer loin de lui, je doutais grandement que Sasori y puisse quelque chose. Je savais très bien qu'il me serait impossible de vivre loin de mon confort, tout comme lui serait incapable d'abandonner sa vie de marionnettiste. On était vénales dans notre caractère. Eu-je été élevé au couvent, je n'en ai pas tiré grandes vertu. Honte à moi ? Non... J'assume ce penchant de la superficialité. N'est-ce pas grâce à lui que j'ai put rencontrer un être tel que mon amant ? Un bien pour un mal... Mais un futur tout de même cruel.

Or, je n'en voulais pas de cette cruelle destinée ! Je voulais des baisers brûlants de Sasori sur ma peau. Je voulais de ses caresses. Je ne voulais pas me tenir devant un hôtel, retenant mes larmes devant le baiser officiel d'Orochimaru. Et de là, une idée stupide me vint à l'esprit. Jamais je n'avais été aussi bête de ma vie. Morbleu... Je regrette mon acte. Mais c'était la seule chose qui me restais. Ça ou autre chose, pensais-je à l'époque.

Ma première folie fut d'avoir aimé le neveu de mon époux. Ma seconde folie fut d'être allée sur la grande falaise, sculptée du visage des personnages importants de notre époque. Ce lieu était privilégié de nos sorties à moi et Orochimaru. J'aimais cet endroit. On y voyait si bien le couché et le levé du soleil. Mais c'était un endroit dangereux. On disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher du bord, tant il était instable, friable. Et moi que fis-je, guider par cet instinct suicidaire ? Eh bien je m'approchais. Mes pieds claquant sur la pierre, j'avançais. Mais cheveux coulant parmi la brise, je continuais. Je sentis le sol se désagréger. J'avais le temps de reculer, mais non. Comme une chute mortelle, non... Ça n'était pas si haut enfaîte. Mais je me laisser aller en avant, basculant dans le vide, tandis qu'un intense sentiment de satisfaction m'envelopper.

Mais une chute pareille, bien qu'elle ne me fut pas mortelle, laissa des séquelles. J'avais douloureusement attirés sur mes jambes, ces dernières se brisant comme comme la porcelaine. Un seul cri avait traversé la barrière de mes lèvres, avant que je ne tombe dans une douloureuse inconscience. Si mal, si dur... Je pensais réellement mourir. Mais bientôt, j'ouvris les yeux sur une salle blanche. Ma tête me semblait de plomb, mes jambes, de contons. Tournant lentement la tête, je voyais Sasori, accoudé à une chaise, une poupée dans les mains, en train de viser quelque chose, l'air ailleurs. Dans un murmure je l'appelais. Mais il ne m'entendit pas. Alors je me contentais de le regarder. Il n'avait pas dormis depuis un moment, ses cernes en témoignaient.  
>Je voulu alors bouger mes jambes. Et cette fois-ci, lâchais un horrible hurlement. On aurait dit que des milliards d'épingles pénétraient ma chaire. Et Sasori qui laisser tomber sa poupée sur le sol, se précipitant vers moi. Ses mains, si fines caressèrent ma tête, que je compris alors bandée. Mes cheveux ? Où étaient mes cheveux ? Mais pire, mes jambes ? Qu'avaient-elles.<br>« Calme-toi Sakura... Tu as fais une terrible chute... » murmura-t-il.  
>Oui la chute, je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Mais n'étais-je pas sensée mourir ? Alors pourquoi suis-je dans ce lit à souffrir le martyr.<br>« Mal... Si mal... » geignais-je.  
>« Je sais... Tes jambes sont brisées. Évite de bouger ma douce. »<br>Les larmes dégoulinant déjà sur mes joues, ne firent que redoubler. Qu'avais-je donc fais à mon corps ? Qu'avais-je donc fais... Oh mon dieu... Comme je regrettais...

Le résultat étant que depuis jamais plus je ne pus faire un pas. Contrainte à me déplacer dans un fauteuil assez couteux, je ne pourrai plus jamais atteindre la haute falaise de laquelle je m'étais jetée. Quand à mon futur époux, Orochimaru, il me renia tout simplement. Avoir comme épouse une handicapée ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Il avait raison de me rejeter comme si j'étais un objet cassé. Je ne le regretterai pas de toute manière. Ce qui m'étonna cependant, c'est le fait que Sasori désire encore de moi. Il demanda ma main à mon père, qui fut bien trop heureux d'avoir encore un prétendant pour moi, pour refuser. Pourquoi me voulait-il encore ? Je ne pouvais plus marcher et surtout... Surtout je n'avais plus de cheveux. On avait du les raser à cause de la trop grave hémorragie que j'avais eut à la tête. Crâne bandée dans un linge blanc, je n'étais qu'une poupée à l'allure débraillée.

Sasori prit pourtant soin de moi. Notre nuit de noce fut un bon souvenir pour moi. Lui me soulevant délicatement de mon fauteuil, avant de m'allonger dans le lit. Et, malgré les larmes que je versais, m'excusant de mon handicape, il ne fit que me rassurer, disant que j'étais ainsi, une personnification de ce qu'il aimait le plus : les poupées. Je ne sais pas si tout cela était vrai, mais je me laissais aller à ses paroles, aux mouvements de son corps contre le sien.

Les mois passèrent ainsi entre lui et moi. Je faisais mon chemin dans ma prison d'acier qu'étais mon fauteuil, les roues de ce derniers ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol ciré. Souvent, une domestique poussée mon engin pour que je ne me fatigue pas trop. Mais la plus part du temps je restais dans ma chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. Peu à peu, mes cheveux repoussaient, à mon grand soulagement. En un an, je récupérai une pseudo allure de femme. En deux ans, je hurlais de douleur...

Oui j'avais gardé des séquelles. Elles ne se manifestaient pas trop au début, mais plus ça allait, plus les choses devenaient troubles dans mes jambes. D'abord des sensations de fourmillements, puis des douleurs musculaires et enfin une sorte de nécrose s'accapara de mes os. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que le médecin proposa alors : une amputation pure et simple. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'allure d'un blessé de guerre. Sasori lui voulait que j'accepte. Il disait que je serai mieux. Que la douleur deviendrait trop insupportable pour moi... Qu'il le fallait. Oh Sasori, non... Pitié... Ne me fais pas faire ça, je ne veux pas. N'ai-je déjà pas perdu de ma superbe avec ce qui me reste de cheveux ? Ne m'enlève pas mes jambes.

Alors Sasori, tu vois... Notre histoire est si trouble. Tu as été le plus bel amant. Mon confident, celui avec qui je crée l'adrénaline de ma vie. Nos soirées cachaient dans ma chambre à nous embrasser jusqu'à plus souffle. Je ne regretterai jamais nos moments passés. Juste ma stupidité d'enfant. Celle qui m'a fait chuter ainsi. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sacrifié mes jambes pour notre romance. Non... Je regrette juste la manière dont je l'ai fais. Mais tu sais Sasori... La subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Jusqu'à demain... Jusque dans la mort.

« Alors notre histoire... Qu'en penses-tu ? Moi je dirai simplement que je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris, je l'ai fais pour toi, pour ton amour, pour ton regard. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste. Que j'aurai mieux fais de te détourner de moi. Mais que veux-tu, les femmes se sentent précieuses dans les bras de celui qu'elles aime... Si bien qu'elles ne veulent pas le laisser échapper. Au final, quelle ironie... J'aurai été la marionnettiste, t'obligeant à subir ton maître. Mais je te libère à présent. Je coupe les fils qui te retiennent. Refais ta vie amour... Aime une autre que moi. Je l'accepterai de l'enfer où je serai. »

Posant ma plume, j'éloignais mon fauteuil du bureau et aller à la fenêtre. Je ne prenais pas le soin de fermer la lettre. Je n'en avais pas la force. Dessous mes jupons, je sorti une lame. Un beau couteau, dont la poignet était sertie de jade. La mort me faisait toujours aussi peur, mais il me fallait garder courage. Ça ne serait pas aussi douloureux que de m'être ratée la première fois.

Je laissais la lame glisser sur mon poignet. Doucement. Puis, un mince filer de sang coula. J'observais, anxieuse. Et enfin osais-je agrandir la plaie, recommençant la même chose à mon autre poignet. Laissant enfin le couteau tomber, je mettais mes mains de telles manière à les accouder sur les bords du fauteuil. Et mon regard fixé à la fenêtre d'où l'on apercevait le jardin, j'attendais... J'attendais que la mort me fauche.  
>« C'est une si belle journée pour mourir... » me moquais-je, avant de fermer les yeux, mon corps glissant sur le côté, jusqu'à faire tomber mon siège sur le col.<p>

Et c'est ainsi que pour la dernière fois... Je basculais.

* * *

><p>Et sbaff/ dans ma tête pour refaire encore quelque chose de super gaie...  
>Je ne sais pas si c'est plaisant à lire ._. ! Mais vous m'en direz des nouvelles !<br>**Rewiew ? **


End file.
